Sllovakia
Sllovakia (sllovakishtë:Slovensko) është republik kontinentale në Evropën qendrore. kufizohet me Çekinë në veri, Polonin në veri, Ukrainën në lindje, Hungarin në jug si dhe në jug-perendim Austrin. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Sllovakisë Politika Sllovakia ka sistem politik te tipit parlamentar demokratik ne qender me premier.Ku me presidenti i ka kompetencat kryesore. Që nga viti 2002 këto njësi kanë një lloj autonomie vetëqeverisëse. Sllovakia hyn ne BASHKIMIN EUROPIAN 1 maj 2004 dhe ne forcat NATO 29 Mars 2004 . Njësitë administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësitë administrative në Sllovaki Sllovakia ka 8 njësi administrative të nivelit të lartë të quajtura kraj (org.: kraje, njëjës: kraj) të emërtuar në bazë të qyteteve qendrore. Që nga viti 2002 këto njësi kanë një lloj autonomie vetëqeverisëse (org.: nj. samosprávny kraj, sh. samosprávne kraje) ose njësi territoriale (org.: nj. vyšší územný celok, sh. vyššie územné celky, shkurtesa. VÚC) Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Sllovakisë Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Sllovakisë është 48,845 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 48 40 V, 19 30 L dhe 48,800km2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë tokë ndërsa 45km2 ujë. Vija kufitare e Sllovakisë është 1,524 km dhe nuk ka vijë bregdetare Klima e Sllovakisë në përgjithësi e ndryshueshme e ftohtë. Në verë majën temperatura të ulëta për këtë stinë, ndërsa dimri është diçka më i lagësht se në Kosovë. Pjesen me te madhe e perben Malet Karpate ne te cilat gjenden 120 liqene glaciale.Malet jane te pasura , kurse nentoka permban minerale hekuri,bakri,ari,argjend,kripeguri etj. Pjesa më e madhe e relievit në qendër të Sllovakisë dhe veri është terren i vrazhdë malorë (katunde), ndërsa pjesa jugore përbëhet nga rrafshnaltat. Pika më e ultë e relievit (94m) gjendet përgjatë lumit Bodrok dhe ajo më e lara në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,655 metrave në vendin e quajtur Gërlahovski (ang.:Gerlachovsky Stit ). Perkatsia Fetare Perkatesia fetare e Republikes Sllovake eshte 60 % e besimit Katolik, 10 % Ateist dhe 8 % Protestant. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Sllovakisë Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Sllovakisë Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Sllovakisë * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- * The Slovak Republic Government Office * Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Slovak Republic * Cultural profile of Slovakia by Citizenship and Immigration Canada * Národná Rada - Slovak parliament official website * Slovak president official website * Slovakia.com - guide to Slovakia * Slovakia.org - guide to Slovakia * Slovensko.com 3rd party guide to Slovakia with daily news * Statistical Office of the Slovak Republic * Site of the Slovak Tourist Board * Slovakia today - English-language online newspaper * Category:Shtete në Evropë af:Slowakye als:Slowakei am:ስሎቫኪያ an:Eslobaquia ang:Slofacia ar:سلوفاكيا arc:ܣܠܘܒܩܝܐ ast:Eslovaquia az:Slovakiya bar:Slowàkai bat-smg:Slovakėjė be:Славакія be-x-old:Славаччына bg:Словакия bn:স্লোভাকিয়া bo:སི་ལོ་ཕ་ཁེ bpy:স্লোভাকিয়া br:Slovakia bs:Slovačka ca:Eslovàquia ce:Словаки ceb:Slovakia crh:Slovakiya cs:Slovensko csb:Słowackô cu:Словѣньско cv:Словаки cy:Slofacia da:Slovakiet de:Slowakei diq:Slowakya dsb:Słowakska dv:ސުލޮވާކިއާ el:Σλοβακία en:Slovakia eo:Slovakio es:Eslovaquia et:Slovakkia eu:Eslovakia fa:اسلواکی fi:Slovakia fiu-vro:Slovakkia fo:Slovakia fr:Slovaquie frp:Slovaquie fur:Slovachie fy:Slowakije ga:An tSlóvaic gl:Eslovaquia - Slovensko gn:Elovakia gv:Yn Clovackey he:סלובקיה hi:स्लोवाकिया hr:Slovačka hsb:Słowakska ht:Slovaki hu:Szlovákia hy:Սլովակիա ia:Slovachia id:Slowakia ie:Slovacia ilo:Slovakia io:Slovakia is:Slóvakía it:Slovacchia ja:スロバキア ka:სლოვაკეთი kk:Словакия ko:슬로바키아 ku:Slovakya kw:Slovaki ky:Словакия la:Slovacia lb:Slowakei li:Slowakieë lij:Slovacchia lt:Slovakija lv:Slovākija mk:Словачка ms:Slovakia na:Slovakia nah:Eslovaquitlān nds:Slowakei nds-nl:Slowaaknlaand ne:स्लोभाकिया nl:Slowakije nn:Slovakia no:Slovakia nov:Slovakia nrm:Slovaquie oc:Eslovaquia os:Словаки pam:Slovakia pdc:Slowaaki pl:Słowacja pms:Slovachia ps:سلواکيا pt:Eslováquia qu:Isluwakya rmy:Slovaiko ro:Slovacia roa-rup:Slovachia ru:Словакия sa:स्लोवाकिया sco:Slovakie se:Slovákia sh:Slovačka simple:Slovakia sk:Slovensko sl:Slovaška so:Slovakia sr:Словачка sv:Slovakien sw:Slovakia ta:சிலோவேக்கியா tet:Eslovákia tg:Словакия th:ประเทศสโลวาเกีย tl:Slovakia tpi:Slovakia tr:Slovakya udm:Словакия uk:Словаччина uz:Slovakiya vec:Slovachia vi:Slovakia vo:Slovakiyän war:Eslovakya wo:Eslowaaki wuu:斯洛伐克 yi:סלאוואקיי zh:斯洛伐克 zh-min-nan:Slovensko zh-yue:斯洛伐克